Light On the Dark Side
by experiment78
Summary: What if Nico di Angelo and Will Solace developed feelings for each other? I suck at summaries. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*A/N HannahM13 is my co-author*

"Nico, I'm not going to rape you! Just hold still, and this'll be over before you know it!" Will said. I just huffed. Will had his stethoscope on my bare chest. Will rolled his eyes and looked away. "All your wounds have healed up nicely. But you can not do any Underworld-y stuff. Got that?" "What? Why?" I asked. "Doctors orders," Will said as he walked to his next patient.

~Later that day~

"Doctors orders my-" I mumbled. "Nico!" I looked over to see a blonde-haired someone jogging over. "You finally got out of the infirmary!" Jason Grace said. "Yes," I said. "You feeling better?" he asked. "Yes." "You want to be left alone?" "Yes." "Okay, then." Jason jogged away. _Huh, _I thought, _that was easier than before._ "Nico!" I looked over and I saw another blonde-haired boy came up. I looked over. "Oh, h-hello, Will." _Did I just stutter?_ Will smirked. "Did Nico di Angelo just stutter?" Will teased. I looked down, hoping he would take hint and leave. Apparently, he doesn't know when to leave. I wish my heart would beat softer so I could actually hear what he was saying. "Are you even listening?" Will asked. I shook my head. "Well, at least you're honest. Everyone else would be like, _Oh, of course we are, Will! _It just gets so annoying, ya know?" I nodded. "Nico!" I heard Piper yell. "Geez, you're popular," Will said. Piper and Annabeth came running up. "Hey, Nico! Hi, Will. How are you?" Piper asked. "Fine," Will and I said at the same time. I looked down a the ground, hoping I wasn't blushing. Piper grinned, and Annabeth looked surprised. Piper just smiled and dragged Annabeth away. "Are you blushing?" Will asked. "No," I said, but I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yes you are."

~Nighttime~

_Gods, Nico_! I mentally scolded myself. It's not my fault that when I see that son of Apollo, my heart speeds up, and my stomach flips, and my head spins, and I have to fight to control my breathing. I lied on my bed. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Will's face. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N- sorry my first chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer!*

"Morning, Sunshine!" I heard Will Solace yell outside my cabin. I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Why, Will, did you get me up so early?" I asked.

"This isn't early. It's eleven o'clock. Everyone's worried about you…" he faltered like he was going to say something more. "I'm worried about you." I almost fell of the bed.

"You are worried about me?" I wondered.

"Yes. Now get your skinny little (insert cuss word here) out here and eat!"

"Why?"

"Doctors orders!" Will said. Then he jogged away.

"Stupid sons of Apollo with their stupid-" I started mumbling.

"Hey, Nico!" Jason yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hazel wants to talk to you one more time before she leaves."

"Okay. Thanks," I said. I ran off to find Hazel.

"Hey, Nico!" Hazel yelled as soon as she saw me. "You're looking better."

"Thanks."

"No, Nico, not like that! I just ment that your color is back."

"Than- wait, is that-?" I was looking behind her. "Hold on a second."

I ran over to Thalia's pine tree. I saw a huge bronze dragon glinting in the sun. A boy with black hair and a girl with caramel colored hair were on the back of the dragon. The girls arms were around the boys waist. I grinned and waved my arms.

"Hey, Nico!" The boy on the dragon yelled. "Can I land here?" I nodded. Apparently no one else saw the boy, the girl, or the dragon.

When the dragon landed, the boy hopped off, then helped the girl off. "Leo Valdez," I said.

"Nico? Who is-?" I heard Hazel say. Then, without warning, she plowed straight past me and nearly knocked Leo over with a hug. Everyone came over to see what the commotion was. Jason, Percy, and Frank all stood there looking flabbergasted while Piper and Annabeth joined Hazel with the hugging. Percy got over his shock and gave Leo a fist bump. Frank and Jason punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's let them spend time together," a voice said behind me. I nodded. Leo had his arms around the girl, who he introduced as Calypso.

I turned around and followed Will over to the beach. I watched the way his eyes glinted bluer than any sapphire I've ever seen, and his hair- No, Nico, what are you doing?

"Well? Are you going to sit or not?" Will asked with a cocky grin.

"If you insist."

"Sit down, Ghost King."

"Whatever, Sunshine."

"Nico, did you just make a joke?" Will teased. I looked over.

"Yeah. Maybe I did."

"I must really be changing you, huh?" I looked down hoping he wouldn't see me blush.

"Aww! Did I just make the son of Hades blush?" Will was seriously starting to get on my nerves. "But," Will whispered softly in my ear. "You should do it more often. You're cute when you blush." The Will got up and dusted off his jeans. "Well, gotta get back to work. See you after?" Will said and he winked.

"I see someone has a crush on a certain son of Hades." I looked over, and Percy's just standing there like it's no one's business. "Do you like him, too?"

Man, I thought, did Percy just see that?

"Jason said he wanted you to come to meet Calypso. She said she already knew you?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

We walked to the Big House on silence. When we go there, all of my friends were sitting in a circle. Leo was a the beginning, then Calypso, then Jason and Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and 2 empty spots. Percy sat down by Annabeth, and I stayed standing.

"Calypso has told me she's seen you before," Leo started.

"Before anything else happens, I just want to tell you that I have never had feeling for Calypso, and she has never had feelings for me."

"I know, but I was wondering how did you two meet?"

"Well, sometimes when I shadow-traveled, I ended up there. I have no idea why."

"And anyway," Calypso added, "No offense to you, but I couldn't like, him. He has too much darkness." Percy muttered something in Annabeth's ear, and Annabeth sniggered. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico?" Will came up to me after his shift. He had bags under his eyes.

"Geez, Will, when was the last time you had some sleep?" I asked.

"Last night, but healing all day can do a lot to you." I looked over. "But," Will said only loud enough for me to hear. "You staying here makes it all worth it." I bit my lip.

"It does?" I puzzled.

"Yep." Will ran his fingers through his hair. "But the day was still long. And tiring. It wasn't any fun without you there." I raised my eyebrows. Is Will flirting with me? "Anyway, I should probably get back to my cabin. See ya later," Will said. He winked at me as he walked away.

"Um, Will?"

"What?"

"You do know it's only seven P.M., right?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, see you later." I walked over to the pavilion.

"Nice of you to join us," Piper said. Frank and Jason scooted over. I sat down between them.

"It is wonderful to have our fellow camper back," Chiron announced. "We have the gods to thank. To the gods!" Chiron raised his glass.

"To the gods!" everyone else echoed.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow," Hazel said.

"We're going to miss you. Right, Jason?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we will miss you."

"You better," Haze joked. She must've seen me throwing glances over at the Apollo table, because she looked worried. Percy gave her a look like, Tell you later.

"Anyway," Leo said. "Calypso said she wants to see Camp Jupiter, so can we tag-along?"

"Sure. Just make sure you carry your own weight," Frank said. And stay away from Hazel. Leo gave him a look like he understood.

~At the campfire~

"Hey, guys!" Connor and Travis Stoll came up behind everyone. They jumped. I stayed put. "There is no scaring the son of Hades, is there?" they joked. Everyone rolled their eyes. "We'll just go then." They walked away.

"Hey, Nico? Is that Will?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"And isn't he pointing at you like he wants you to come over?" Piper asked.

"Yep."

"So, go then!" Annabeth gave me a little push off the log. I looked at the rest of my friends. They nodded their heads. I sighed. Let's get thins over with.

"Hey, Nico!" Will said as I approached. "You haven't done any Underworld-y stuff, have you?"

"No."

"Good. Because I think you might be ready to play Capture-the-Flag tomorrow!"

"Great," I said with no enthusiasm.

"You might be on my team."

"Like that makes anything better."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

"Well, then. I think I know what will change your mind."

"What?" And just like that, we were rudely interrupted.

"Drew! What have I told you about pairing up a horse and an octopus!" we heard a female voice say.

"But mom!" I looked over at Will. He looked about as shocked as I was.

"No more pairing animals with each other. Got that?" Aphrodite said.

"Yes mother."

"Good girl. Now go along to your campfire." Drew left. Aphrodite disappeared.

We heard a voice behind us. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you two hiding in the bushes?" Aphrodite said behind us.

"N-no, ma'am," Will said.

"Good." She looked at us. "You two would make a cute couple!" Then she disappeared.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"I have no idea," I said, even though I had an inkling of what she meant.

I walked back to the campfire. "What happened?" Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing much, except that Drew got her charmspeak taken away from her." Piper grinned and shouted, "Yes!"

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Drew uses her powers to make everyone do things that they don't want to do."

"Oh, like that time I wanted to push Annabeth's head into the lake?" Percy asked.

"That was Drew."

Percy looked at the sky and shouted, "Thank you, Aphrodite!" Jason, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Hazel and Frank all laughed. I smiled. We all sang campfire songs the whole night.

I thought of Will the moment my head hit the pillow. I could just imagine what I would say if I got the courage. _Will, I like zzzz…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The great Rick Riordan does!

"You DO drool when you sleep!" I opened my eyes a bit.

"What, Will?" I asked while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You do drool when you sleep!"

"You know that's what Annabeth said to Percy when she first met him? And look where they are now."

"I know." Will gave me a mischievous grin.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Will smirked.

"Well, we have to practice before you play Capture-the-Flag."

"I really have to play?" I groaned.

"Yes, you do. And you are going to like it!"

"Why?"

"Doctors orders." I groaned. "Get up get up GET UP!" Will seemed a little too excited…

"Whatcha thinking about?" Will asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not thinking about anything, Will Solace."

"Say my name, say my name, say my name."

"What the Hades are you doing?" I asked. Will looked at me. He walked over to my bed and lied on his stomach.

"You're cute when you're confused." Will smirked. I must've looked really confused. "Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why were you excited earlier?"

"Because you're on my team."

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"So if we win, we can celebrate! Together!" Then Will slapped his hands over his mouth. "Just get up and get ready."

"Yessir!" I fake saluted him. He rolled his eyes and walked out of my cabin. I grabbed a grey shirt and my aviator jacket. I put on my jeans and walked out of my cabin.

"Hey! You're not wearing your usual black!" Will seemed surprised.

"It's not like I'm wearing a glittery pink sequined top with white pants."

"I bet you'd look adorable!" I blushed.

"It's too easy to make you blush nowadays." Will noted. I growled.

"Can we just get to the fighting?"

"Ready to get beat?" Will asked.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yep."

So, for the next five minutes, Will and I sparred. Will made his swings too high and too slow. He used up all his energy within the first five minutes. I ducked under his swings and blocked them. "You're too open. You need to make your swings lower to the ground and speed them up." I used my sword and put my blade on his and twisted. His blade dropped to the sand.

"Good, di Angelo! We just might win!" I snorted.

"With you on our team, I think we have more of a chance of getting to use laptops in camp than winning." Will put on a hurt face.

"That wasn't very nice!" Will pouted.

"What is the definition of nice?" I asked him.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought." I walked away.

"Nice sparring," Jason walked up to me.

"Thanks. Will was just too easy."

"Do you like Will?" Jason blurted out. I sighed.

"If I did, you'd be able to tell."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jason grinned. I grumbled. "Oh, wait until I tell Piper!" Jason ran up the beach. _Oh, boy_. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting campfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is a filler chapter. Kind of.**

"Piper!" I groaned. "But you are so adorable! Nico and Will, Will and Nico!" Piper squealed. Piper ruffled my hair. I gritted my teeth. Piper squealed and skipped away.

"Sorry about her…" Jason trailed off. "What the (insert cuss word here) was that about?"

"I kinda told her about your crush on Will…"

"Why would you tell her that?" I asked.

"I had to tell someone. You would kill me if I told Will." I nodded.

~After the campfire~

I was on the side with the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin, the Apollo (really?) cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, and the Dionysus cabin. "Alright, everyone!" Percy shouted. "Jason, you lead the Aphrodite cabin around to distract. Piper, you take the Dionysus cabin to offense. Nico and the Apollo cabin, you take defense. And I will try to help where help is needed. Good luck!"

Somehow, I ended up beside Will. "Hello, Will."

"Oh, um, hi, Nico." Will seemed a bit flustered. I could have some fun with that.

"How's the infirmary since, you know, I'm not there?"

Will looked to the other side and blushed. "Pretty good." I smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Jason's just giving you the hand signals that if you do anything to mess us up, you die." Will gulped.

Jason ran around the edge of the forest to lead the Aphrodite cabin around the side. It seemed to be working. The other team followed him to the outer edge. "Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled. Percy smirked.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Will wondered. I shrugged. "Is that all you ever do?" I shrugged. I saw Piper take the Dionysus cabin. The real fun was about to begin…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HannahM13 is still my co-author. That's not going to change. Thank you all my lovely readers for sticking with me!**

"Will! Don't shoot! That's Percy!" Jason shouted. Will already had his arrow notched. He pointed the arrow at a child of Athena's leg. When his arrow exploded, a bunch of black tendrils wrapped around the child of Athena. He shrieked. "Spiders!"

"Oh, stop being such a Ron." Will stared at me in shock. "I hang around Annabeth too much," I explained.

"Will! Shoot up in that tree!" Percy hollered. Will shot the branch that Percy was sitting on. Percy came tumbling down, hitting every branch on the way.

"Will!" Piper stared at Percy's unconscious form. We all crowded around him. None of us noticed Clarisse sneaking behind us. I heard a rustling behind me and turned around to see her running back to her side. By then, it was too late.

"We won! We won!" Clarisse shouted. Annabeth walked over to see why we lost. "Wha-what happened?" she asked when she saw Percy's body. I dropped m sword on the ground. I turned on my heel and walked to the Hades cabin. I was severely pissed. I scowled. I turned and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Stupid Will with his damn bow and arrow…" I whispered harshly, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I rubbed my eyes. I was extremely tired. _I think I need to… zzz… _

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Stupid school work. 7th grade Pre-algebra. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's P.O.V:**

In the morning, I got up and rubbed my eyes.I threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I walked out of my cabin and saw the sun, brightly shining on the turquoise water. Yuck. I looked around and saw the one person I hoped I wouldn't. Will. He was casually leaning against a target. Git. I hoped he had gotten shot. He raised his hand in greeting. I turned the other way. I walked to the pavilion.

"What's up?" Percy fell in to step beside me. I shrugged. He frowned. "You usually wouldn't avoid Will." I apparently scowled because he dropped it. "Have you heard? Drew "fell" off a cliff." He made air quotes. I smirked. "Who pushed her? I want to congratulate them." Percy smirked.

At that moment, Annabeth showed up. "Hello, Nico." "Hey, Annabeth." She walked right over to Percy. I watched as they kissed.

"Nico, Will wants to talk to you." I scowled. "What?" Percy asked.

Connor and Travis came jogging up to the pavilion. "Guess what," Travis started.

"We made a potato launcher!" Connor said, jumping up and down like it was the best thing in the world. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Lacy, and she smiled at him. He blushed a little. _Great. _I thought. _Another OTP to get the Aphrodite girls started on._

**Will P.O.V.:**

I was leaning against a target and saw di Angelo walking by. I looked around and also saw Kevin, one of my cabin mates, about to shoot. I waved at him not to. He nodded and aimed towards another target. _What is di Angelo so ticked about? _I walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"I don't want to intrude your 'snog fest', but I was wondering if you could ask di Angelo what's wrong." Annabeth and Percy blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Sure, we'll ask him." They turned to each other and started making out again. I rolled my eyes. I walked towards Kevin.

"You're aiming too low. You don't want to aim the arrow right to the bulls-eye, you want to aim a little above because the force of gravity." Kevin flipped me off. "Just trying to help you, dude." He shrugged. _He's usually not like this... He's usually sweet._ I looked at Kevin closely. His eyes were purple. They were usually green. _Huh... odd._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chiron's P.O.V:**

I looked at the cards in my hand, then at Mr. D, then back at my cards.

"Chiron!" the new boy, Toby, panted.

"Yes?"

"Kevin... he..." Toby huffed, out of breath. "He's destroying the camp!"

I got up and trotted up to the door, fearing what I would see. I opened it. I gasped at the horrific sight in front of me.

The Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hermes and Hephaestus cabins were all a big pile of ash.

"For Gaea!" Kevin shouted, summoning another fireball with his Apollo blessing.

"Stop! Kevin!" I heard Will shout, trying to stop his brother. Kevin turned towards him.

"Why should I? It's not like the gods did anything for us! They're just like, 'let's go down to Earth and get a mortal woman pregnant. Oops, now I'm going to abandon both my unborn child and the woman that needs my help to live without me.'" H stopped his rant.

**Will's P.O.V:**

I stared at Kevin. "But don't you think this is a little too harsh?"

"No. I think this is exactly what they deserve!" He threw another fireball and it hit the Poseidon cabin. Luckily, everyone was down at the beach.

"What's going on?" I looked down.

"Di Angelo, get away before he blasts you!"

"No, I will not move."

Kevin looked at him. "Suit yourself." He aimed a fireball. He shot and I jumped in front of it. The world faded to black.

**Kevin P.O.V:**

_Wait, I just shot my brother!_ The fireballs disappeared, and so did the pain in the back of my head. "Will? Will?" I shook my brother's shoulders.

"What just happened?" Nico asked.

"I-I don't know..." Chiron trotted up to me.

"What happened, young man? Explain yourself."

"I-It was a voice in the back of my head saying I shouldn't, but I did anyway."

Leo came up. "When you stopped, did it feel like a spike had been taken out of your head?" I nodded. "Chiron, it may have been an eidolon."

"It may have been. If it is, we need to take measures. Nico, go tell everyone on the beach. Kevin, help Leo and I take Will to the infirmary."

** (a few hours later)**

**Nico's P.O.V:**

I stared at Wills face, thinking how not too long ago, it was the other way.

"Nico? Jason's here. He wants to talk to you." It was Leo. I nodded. I walked out of the infirmary and went over to Jason.

Hey, Nico. I heard what happened." He looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I stared at the ground. "Okay... are you still in denial?"

"Denial?"

"About liking Will." I scowled.

"Jason, I never had a crush on Will."

"You're lying." I scowled again. "I knew it."

**(A/N: I got a new laptop for my birthday! I may be able to update faster, so yay! Also, please leave reviews. Constructive criticism, but no flames please!)**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey, guys! Thanks for sticking with me! If you guys were confused in the last chapter, I'll explain it all in the next chapter. I'm sorry about my random updates. My mom yells at me for no reason and takes away my Internet, so please stick with me! Ask HannahM13 if you don't believe me. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be up around March 10-15. Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope this clears things up (I took the other chapter down) This is a few days after that... incident. Enjoy! :D And BTW, a little bit of revelations... No denying the feeling after this!**

**Nico's P.O.V:**

"Chiron, what happened?" I asked while we walked, or, in Chiron's case, trotted, to the infirmary. Will still hadn't woken up, and, truth be told, I was worried out of my mind.

"It's a shock, but... it was some of Gaea's minions, thinking she can still come back." My eyes widened. "I know it's hard to process now." We arrived at the infirmary. "Go ahead. I'll let you have the rest of today off. I know you don't want to admit it, but he saved your life." He trotted away.

I walked in and spotted Will lying in the bed by the far wall. I shuffled over to him, keeping my head down, as not to attract attention. I sat in the seat by his bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. I blinked, tears trying to form. "You idiot..." I muttered. "Why did you have to let it hit you? I was fully aware of the consequences..." I rubbed my eyes, trying not to let anyone see that I was crying.

"Nico?" Will's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his head and blinked hazily.

"You're awake!" I said, surprised but happy.

"Yeah..." he groaned. He reached over for the cup of water, his arm shaking at the strain. I grab it for him and let him drink.

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You could have died!"

"But I didn't..."

"You could have! And then I'd never get to tell you I-..."

"You what?"

"I... like... potatoes?" He looked at me doubtfully.

"That's not it."

"I... like... you." The last word came out in more of a whisper.

"You like me?" I stayed silent. He grinned a little.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You. You're blushing. It's adorable."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Not." With every word he was saying, he moved a little closer to me.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are." He was less than an inch away now. His breath tickled my nose.

"Not..." He pressed his lips to mine, catching me off-guard.

**Jason's P.O.V:**

I was walking to the infirmary to go see Will when I heard the words "You idiot!" After a few minutes, I peeked in to see... Nico and Will kissing?! When did that happen?!

**Hey... I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE UP THIS LATE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jason's P.O.V:**

I stared at Nico and Will, shocked (lol NO PUN INTENDED) and gaped. When I finally got over the shock, I stepped right in and raised my eyebrows, making Will and Nico blush furiously. "Finally!" I heard a squeal behind me, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Jeez, Piper, have you ever heard of knocking or something? You almost scared the living daylights out of me!" (lol PUN INTENDED) Will said. I turned around and saw the whole group behind me. Leo wolf-whistled and Calypso elbowed him in the ribs. Percy made kissey faces. Hazel had a camera in her hand and was looking at the picture she took. Frank was looking over her shoulder and grinning. Annabeth was trying not to smile while flicking Percy in the forehead. Piper was jumping for joy, looking like an idiot. (my best friend is reading this over my shoulder and says, "doesn't she always?")

"...hi guys..." Will ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ground. Nico turtled in his jacket, hoping we wouldn't notice him.

"Nico? I want to talk to you." Piper walked over to him.

"Nico isn't here. He is in Hoodieville. Try again later," came the voice from the jacket.

"Nico, we won't judge you for who you are. It isn't your fault for your sexual orientation. We won't shun you for what you are, that'd just be crazy. We kind of had a feeling about you."

"It... isn't that. It's about what my father will say. What Will's father will say."

"Screw them. If they don't like it, then they can shove it. It's your life, not theirs." I said, now seeing the top of his messy hair.

"I know, but..."

"In a few of the myths, it says Apollo himself is a homosexual. He has kissed guys, so he shouldn't be fazed. And Hades... oh well. Who cares." Nico popped his head up and looked at all of us in turn.

"Are you sure?"

"I know it for myself." Will chimed in.

"Shut up. I'm talking." Will looked down and whimpered. "Anyway, Nico, no one will judge you. If they do, I'll electrocute them."

"Wow. You think I'm dark." That earned a few snickers from the group.

"Nico? Will you be my boyfriend?" Will asked.

"Yeah..." Nico _almost _smiled.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Leo asked, earning laughs from everyone except Nico, who stood up and grabbed his sword.

"I swear, Valdez... I will stab you."

"Nah, you wouldn't stab the Super-Sized McShizzle!"

"Who says?" Nico looked like he was cat about to pounce on his prey. Leo took off running, making Nico follow him. "VALDEZ!" Everyone laughed. _Just another day at Camp._

**(Next is the epilogue. I hope you like, and please review! The whole "Shut up. I'm talking." thing I got was from what my bffs cousin does to me.)**


	12. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I'm going to be gone for a short while, but don't worry. I'll be back in three weeks at the most. Just wanted to let you know.


	13. Epilogue

**Will's P.O.V:**

I looked at my husband of 5 years with love. At age 18, we decided to get married. By we, I mean Nico and I. I softly kissed the top of his head, as not to wake him. I slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to our kitchen. I heard soft footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw a flash of black hair before it disappeared. I shook my head and smiled a little. _Kids... _I thought. When I got to the kitchen, I got a cup of coffee. "Can I have some, Papa?" I smiled a little and got a little cup.

"Okay, but don't tell your father." The little ragamuffin nodded and grabbed some sugar. By some, I mean a lot. Two handfuls to be exact. I filled the cup halfway and handed it to him. He put the sugar in and took a drink.

"Icky." He continued to sip it anyway. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I heard my loving (NOTE THE SARCASM) husband say from the door. "What in the Hades is our son drinking?" I stopped dead. _Schist. _

"Coffee. Why?"

"Didn't you learn your lesson from last time you gave him coffee? He was bouncing off the walls for three hours, then fell asleep face-first in the toilet."

"I know. But Luke won't do that again. Will you, Luke?" I looked at our son and shook my head.

"No, Papa. Daddy, please let me drink this?" He made his eyes wide and batted his eyelashes, sticking his bottom lip out.

"...Fine. Just don't let me catch this again." Nico looked straight at me while saying this. I looked at the clock. 9:30. I looked at Luke.

"Luke, will you go get dressed for Papa?" He nodded and ran down the hall, leaving his empty cup behind him. I shook my head and put it in the sink.

"What was that?" Nico propped his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows.

"I gave Luke coffee."

"Why? You know he gets hyper enough without it."

"He gave me those big puppy-dog eyes and pleaded with me. Like this." I stuck my lip out in what I hoped was a cute face and he smirked.

"Don't try to pull that one on me, Solace."

"Eh, whatever, other Solace." He rolled his eyes.

"Daddy! I'm done!" Luke ran down the hall and jumped into Nico's arms. Nico smiled.

"You ready to go see Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank?"

"Yeah!" Luke climbed up on Nico's shoulders. I walked out the door and turned around. Before I locked it, I muttered 'Home sweet home.' I turned back to my family, then climbed into the front seat of the car.

**(I hope you enjoyed it! This story is the first one I've finished. My best friend is a Grammar Nazi, so I probably didn't make a mistake in this chapter. She wouldn't let me. HannahM13, I'm talking about you. I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
